VERITY
by Vertee
Summary: Une jeune fille se retrouve agressée par des sorciers, cependant, alors qu'elle devrait succomber sous le coup d'une de leurs incantations, un étrange bouclier la protège... Qui est-elle? Comment se fait-il qu'une supposé Moldue résiste au célébrissime sortilège de mort?
1. Chapter 1 - AVADA KEDAVRA

1

La jeune fille accéléra le pas le long du stade désert, il était 20h et elle devait rejoindre son abri au plus vite avant la nuit. Le croassement d'un corbeau posé non loin de là sur une barrière la fit sursauté. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant lui, il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il la fixait, immobile. L'oiseau avait un magnifique plumage, plein de reflets violets et bleutés, ses petits yeux noirs semblaient particulièrement expressifs. La jeune fille le contempla encore quelques instants, puis se hâta de se remettre en route, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle était déjà bien trop en retard. Un vent sec et chaud soufflait dans le feuillage des platanes. Un grand bâtiment se trouvait à une centaine de mettre, elle accéléra encore le pas. Elle enjamba une barrière, puis parti sur la droite de l'édifice. Elle s'accroupit pour ne pas dépasser devant les fenêtres. La visibilité était de plus en plus réduite, mais il ne servait à rien de prendre plus de risque. Arrivée vers la moitié du bâtiment, elle releva la tête doucement, et parcourut la pièce d'un regard furtif. Déserte. Elle entrouvrit à bout de bras la fenêtre qu'elle savait n'être jamais fermé, cause d'un petit loquet cassé depuis plusieurs mois. Elle essaya de se hisser, mais la fatigue l'empêchait d'avoir assez de force. Elle regarda aux alentours, un petit seau en plastique se trouvait à quelques mètres, elle alla le chercher, et le positionna. Il n'avait pas l'air très solide, mais elle n'était pas bien lourde. Elle y monta sur la pointe des pieds. La petite marche fut suffisante pour qu'elle réussisse à atteindre la fenêtre. Elle laissa glisser son corps sans un bruit à l'intérieur, puis referma la petite vitre derrière elle. Ses mouvements avaient quelque chose de très félins. Elle hésita à enlever ses chaussures pour réduire encore le bruit de ses pas, mais elles étaient tellement lisses que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Cette pièce était trop à découvert pour y passer la nuit, elle en sortit donc, doucement. Elle traversa les vestiaires, si ça n'avait pas été la pièce la plus susceptible de passage, elle y aurait probablement fait son campement. Il fallait ensuite quelle traverse la grande salle de sport, pour ensuite pouvoir atteindre de nouvelles petites pièces, où dans l'une des plus retranchés (et délabré) se trouvait son abri. Elle parcourut le couloir l'y menant à pas de loup, elle s'apprêta à franchir la dernière porte, quand des voix lui parvinrent de l'autre côté. Elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'il se disait, mais elle pouvait dire avec certitude qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Des policiers? Non, les hommes qui se trouvaient dans cette salle donnaient l'impression de ne pas vouloir êtres entendus. La porte étant entrouverte, elle tenta d'observer discrètement la scène. Trois hommes marmonnaient rapidement, tandis qu'un autre les écoutait, légèrement à l'écart. Malheureusement pour elle, à peine regarda-t-elle, qu'elle croisa le regard d'un d'entre eux.

-Une gamine nous écoute!

-ACCIO! , cria le plus petit.

Soudain, elle ne contrôla plus son corps, et fut projeter en plein milieu du gymnase, à quelques mètres du groupe.

-Ne perdons pas de temps avec elle, tuons la.

-On devrait vérifier qu'elle n'a rien entendu de compromettant.

-Même si c'était le cas, ce n'est qu'une moldue, elle n'y comprendrait rien, et puis... les morts ne parlent pas. Autant en finir de suite!

Le quatrième homme, d'une carrure imposante, sortit un long morceau de bois de sous sa cape, la tige ressemblait à une brindille dans sa grande main. Il la pointa ensuite vers la jeune fille en tonnant une phrase qui n'avait aucun sens pour elle.

-AVADA KEDAVRA.

Un éclair vert jaillit du bout de sa baguette, quand soudain une sphère dorée, tel un bouclier, apparut autour de la fille. L'étrange lumière vint ricocher sur sa surface, avant de disparaître contre un mur.

Au vu de leurs regards ahuris, ainsi que des exclamations du groupe d'hommes, cette réaction n'était visiblement pas prévue. L'adolescente tenta de profiter de leurs confusions pour s'enfuir mais, malheureusement, l'homme qui se trouvait légèrement en retrait fut plus rapide qu'elle. D'une incantation elle se retrouva à ses pieds, puis, il la releva en la tirant par les cheveux.

-Intéressant pour une.. "moldue"...

Il approcha sa main pour lui saisir le menton, mais elle tenta aussitôt de le mordre, tout en continuant de se débattre farouchement. Il décida alors de la saisir par le cou.

-Vilaine fille... C'est moi qui mords d'habitude!

Il sourit pendant que les autres s'esclaffèrent. Elle se débâtit de plus belle.

-Silence, vous lui faites peur... Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière de ton âge fait ici? Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard entrain de gentiment faire tes devoirs dans ta salle commune?

Elle le dévisagea. De quoi parlait-il? Au même moment, une voix s'éleva dans le gymnase, et la jeune fille se retrouva de nouveau projetée à plusieurs mètres du groupe d'hommes alors qu'un éclair rouge frappait la main qui la retenait prisonnière. De nombreux éclairs sifflèrent aussitôt dans leurs directions, frôlant la tête de l'adolescente à plusieurs reprises. Elle tenta de ramper à l'écart du combat, mais son corps était affreusement douloureux, comme vidé de son énergie. Soudain, un claquement sonore retentit, puis le silence. Elle entrouvrit les yeux juste le temps de voir que les quatre hommes avaient disparu, puis sombra dans la brume, accompagnée des bruits de pas de quelqu'un qui se rapprochait.


	2. Chapter 2 - VERITY

2

Une odeur singulière flottait dans la pièce, rappelant celle des vieilles maisons de pierres et de bois. Le lit était moelleux, bien qu'il sentît un peu la poussière. Mais cela n'eut visiblement pas l'air de déranger la jeune fille qui entreprit de se tourner sur son côté, profitant du confort dont elle avait dû se passer depuis longtemps. Alors qu'elle frottait doucement sa tête contre l'oreiller, elle se réveilla en sursaut au bruit d'une page qui se tourne... Elle se redressa si brusquement que sa tête se mit à tourner et ses yeux quelques secondes supplémentaires à s'habituer à la pénombre. Devant le lit se trouvait un fauteuil en cuir usé, dans lequel un homme l'observait, impassible. Il tenait dans sa main un vieux livre dont la couverture était recouverte de symboles étranges. Il le referma délicatement puis le posa sur une tablette où se trouvait une grosse bougie, seule source de lumière de la chambre. La jeune fille explora le reste de la pièce d'un rapide regard, repérant une porte à la droite du grand lit à baldaquin dans lequel elle se trouvait, ainsi qu'une fenêtre à son opposé. Elle envisagea de se précipiter vers la sortie, mais plus elle se réveillait, plus son corps lui apparaissait engourdi et douloureux. Elle se contenta donc de se recroqueviller le plus loin possible de l'inconnu, tout en continuant à lui faire face. C'était un jeune homme, une chevelure d'un noir corbeau tombé en cascade sur ses épaules, il semblait grand et mince et était habillé tout de noir. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il observa encore quelques instants la jeune fille, puis il lui parla enfin:

-Qui es-tu?

Elle le dévisagea, c'était plutôt à elle de lui demander ça!

-Où suis-je?

-Au chaudron baveur. Qui es-tu?

-Et... C'est où?

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui la dévisagea une fraction de seconde, avant de reprendre son air habituel.

-C'est un pub du chemin de traverse. A Londres. Qui es-tu?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Londres?! J'ai dor... Je suis resté inconsciente combien de temps?

-Pratiquement trois heures.

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. Londres se trouvait à plusieurs heures de route, comment cela était-il possible de s'y rendre en si peu de temps? Il reprit:

-Maintenant que j'ai répondu à tes questions, voudrais-tu bien répondre à la mienne? Qui es-tu?

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte, si seulement sa tête tournait moins... Elle se résolut à lui répondre. Après tout, au point où elle en était, dire son nom ne changerait pas grand-chose à son sort.

-Je m'appelle Verity... Et vous?

-Je m'appelle Aldébaran, je suis professeur au collège Poudlard.

Poudlard... Elle plissa les yeux, persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais il lui semblait malheureusement impossible de se remémorer quoi que ce soit pour le moment; son esprit était encore bien trop brumeux pour être tout à fait fonctionnel.

-Dis-moi Verity, que faisais-tu dans ce gymnase?

Elle détourna les yeux, l'air gêné.

-Je... C'est là où je dors...

-Tu n'as plus de parents?

Elle envisagea de lui mentir, lui faire croire que ses proches avaient surement déjà signalé sa disparition, mais à quoi bon?

-C'est tout comme... Je suis partie depuis 1 an.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous ne me demandez pas plutôt quelque chose comme "tu n'as nulle part ailleurs où aller?"

-J'imagine que si tu avais autre part qu'un vieux gymnase en ruine, tu l'aurais fait.

Elle le regarda, pensive. Elle s'avança alors jusqu'au rebord du lit, pour qu'il puisse voir. Elle baissa les yeux, et fit glisser sa manche de manière à dévoiler son épaule. Elle répondit alors à sa question avec un petit rire amer:

-Eh bien, disons que mes... "parents"... avaient tendance à me confondre avec un cendrier.

La peau de la jeune fille était parsemé de petites brûlures rondes. A cette vision, les yeux d'Aldébaran s'assombrirent. Il resta figé sur ses cicatrices jusqu'à ce qu'elle remonte sa manche. Tous deux restèrent silencieux un bon moment.

-Excusez-moi de demander ça comme ça mais... Est-ce que je suis une otage, ou quelque chose du genre?..

Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es libre de partir. Je souhaiterais seulement que tu attendes encore quelques instants l'arrivée d'une personne à qui j'aimerais te présenter, elle devrait être là d'une seconde à l'autre.

A peine eut-il dit ces mots que quelques coups secs retentirent à la porte. Il se leva, une tige de bois semblables aux hommes du gymnase à la main, et partit ouvrir. Une grande femme à l'aspect sévère rentra dans la pièce, habillée d'une robe verte ainsi que d'un chapeau pointu. Elle aussi tenait une baguette qu'elle agita d'un geste désinvolte, provoquant l'instant suivant la combustion de plusieurs autres bougies, éclairant maintenant parfaitement la pièce, éblouissant l'adolescente.

Aldébaran lui céda sa place sur le fauteuil, mais celle-ci préféra approcher la chaise en bois d'un petit bureau se trouvant près de la fenêtre. Elle s'assit, imité par le jeune homme. La femme regarda alors de ses yeux perçant la jeune fille, qui l'observait sans rien dire, et se présenta enfin.

-Je suis le Professeur McGonagall, Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Comment t'appelles-tu?

L'école de _sorcellerie_ Poudlard? Elle se contenta cependant de répondre sans poser de questions pour le moment.

-Je m'appelle Verity.

-Enchantée Verity. Quel âge as-tu?

-Je vais faire 14 ans le premier novembre.

-D'accord. Pourrais-tu me raconter en détail ce qui s'est passé ce soir?

Bien que méfiante à l'arrivée de cette femme à l'allure si sévère, Verity raconta le déroulement de sa soirée en détail, son arrivée au gymnase pour retrouver son petit campement pour la nuit, les voix du groupe d'hommes, comment elle avait été attirée dans la pièce d'un simple mouvement de baguette, le bouclier qui est apparu lorsque l'un d'entre eux la visé d'un éclair vert, leur confusion, comment elle avait essayé d'en profiter pour s'enfuir mais qu'ils l'avaient ramené aussitôt, que l'homme qui l'avait saisi par les cheveux riait en disant que "c'était lui qui mordait d'habitude", l'évocation de Poudlard, car oui, elle se souvenait maintenant, et enfin, l'éclair rouge qui frappa la main qui la tenait prisonnière, comment elle avait tenté de ramper pour s'éloigner de l'échange de tir, et enfin, ce bruit de claquement, puis sa perte de connaissance alors qu'elle entendait des pas se rapprocher. McGonagall l'écouta attentivement, puis, elle se tourna vers Aldébaran, l'air préoccupé.

-Vous avez bien fait de me contacter, Professeur. Les avez-vous vu? Pensez-vous qu'il était parmi eux?

-Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps pour transplaner, néanmoins, au vu de leur tentative de lancer le sortilège de mort plutôt que de simplement effacer sa mémoire, tout rappelle leur mode opératoire. Et puis, il y a cette allusion au fait de mordre... Je pense effectivement que c'était bien lui, ce soir, dans ce gymnase. Cependant, la vraie question que nous devrions nous poser dans l'immédiat, c'est comment cette jeune fille a-t-elle pu survivre à ce maléfice.

Le regard de la directrice se perdit dans le vague. Elle faisait rouler nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Il n'y a qu'une autre personne qui a survécu à ce sortilège: Harry Potter.

-Grâce au sacrifice de sa mère. Mais Verity était seule, et ses deux parents sont encore vivants. Elle s'en est également sortie sans une égratignure, et c'est pareil pour ses attaquants... De ce qu'elle décrit, la malédiction à seulement... "rebondit", sur ce bouclier qui s'est matérialisé autour d'elle... Je n'ai jamais rien vu de la sorte. Cela fait penser à un _Protego_ en bien plus puissant. Et encore une fois, tout laisse à penser que cette fille est une moldue. Alors comment?

-Je pense que rien n'est encore sûr de ce côté-là. Certaines personnes ne révèlent leurs gènes magiques que bien plus tard dans leur vie, lors d'un évènement traumatisant par exemple.

-Ce n'est pas la première situation traumatisante à laquelle elle est confrontée, son corps est couvert de brûlure! S'exclama-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter Verity qui les écoutait depuis le début sans un bruit.

Il s'immobilisa, les yeux à nouveau incroyablement sombres. Il se ressaisit aussitôt, son regard dégageant à présent une grande tristesse, avant de redevenir presque instantanément impassible.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas hausser la voix.

McGonagall hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille.

-Tes parents sont-ils à ta recherche?

-Non. J'ai voulu m'introduire dans mon ancienne chambre il y a quelques mois, mais toutes mes affaires avaient déjà disparu, et quand je me suis éloigné de la maison, mon géniteur s'est au même moment garé dans l'allée. Nos regards se sont croisés mais il m'a complètement ignoré, comme s'il ne m'avait pas reconnu... Ils m'ont assez répété qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu d'enfant, ils ont dû être ravis quand je suis partie. Je ne suis même pas sure de toute manière qu'ils aient un jour déclaré mon existence, je n'ai aucun papier.

La directrice regarda l'adolescente de ses yeux perçants, on aurait dit qu'elle sondait son âme.

-Habituellement, un sorcier révèle son don pour la magie dès l'enfance, quand il a peur, qu'il est énervé, ou quand il a très envie de faire quelque chose. Lorsque cette magie est détectée, le nom de l'enfant est inscrit dans un registre, et enfin, l'année de ces 11 ans, il reçoit une lettre l'invitant à suivre sa scolarité au collège Poudlard, ce qui lui permet de contrôler et d'en apprendre plus sur sa magie. Il est rare que les pouvoirs d'un sorcier se révèlent plus tard, mais pas impossible.

McGonagall lui tendit sa propre baguette.

-Veux-tu bien l'agiter délicatement?

Verity s'exécuta, et c'est alors que toutes les bougies qui l'avaient éblouis plus tôt s'éteignirent d'un coup, ne laissant plus que la première, allumé sur la petite tablette à côté du vieux fauteuil en cuir où se trouvait Aldébaran, assis, qui la fixait droit dans les yeux.

Le coeur de la jeune fille manqua un battement, et retendit aussitôt sa baguette à McGonagall qui lui sourit.

-Je pense ne pas me tromper en pensant que c'est ton cas. Bien que je n'aie encore aucune explication à ce qui s'est exactement passé ce soir.

Elle rajusta ses lunettes carrées sur son nez.

-Verity, acceptes-tu d'intégrer Poudlard et de changer de vie en commençant tes études de sorcière?

Après tout, au point où elle en était...

Et, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, ses lèvres se dessinèrent en un sourire.


End file.
